College Essay
by Ariel Ringo
Summary: Zack keeps bugging Cody as he tries to write his essay to get into college. This is my first Suite Life fanfiction. Let me know what you think!


**This is my first fan fiction for the Suite Life Series. I have a lot of ideas for stories of this show but want to test the waters first to see if I can handle it, this story will factor in my decision if those stories will ever be written, so let me know what you think of this story. Also, it was written really quick so keep that in mind as well when you review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or The Suite Life on Deck.**

"Zack, would you shut up, I can't concentrate"

"Come on Cody, it's a Saturday Night, live a little"

"Zack, I don't have time to live a little, I have got to get this essay finished and sent out by Tuesday if it's going to get to the Yale Admissions office in time"

"So finish it Monday night"

"If I rush the essay the quality will be poor and I won't get in"

"So, what if you don't get into Yale, there are a million other colleges out there you can go to"

"Zack, you know I decided 2 years ago, that Yale was the college I wanted to go too, now I need to get this done, so if you don't mind"

"Fine, work on your stupid essay, and when you find your senior year is almost done, and you missed out on all the fun, don't blame me."

"Zack every time I try to do this essay you come in and start lecturing me about senior year and it being the last year of our youth and our last chance to live it up, but senior year is about more than just a time to have fun, it is a time to do serious thinking about the rest of your life and taking action to insure your future"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the future the future the future, don't you ever think about anything else, what about the present, and what about the past have you just forgotten it"

"Of course I remember the past, what does that have to do with me planning my future"

"It just seems that is all you think about, why are you so anxious for the future, don't you realize entering the future means losing your past"

"Zack, you don't lose your past you always remember it, but you have to move forward when the time comes. You can't set the clock back and when the future comes you need to embrace it"

"Even if that means losing everything?"

"Since when are you so anxious to hold onto the past, you've always talked about how great it would be to be grown up, free of rules and restrictions and people telling you what to do, you've always dreamed of the day when you could make your own decisions, well guess what Zack that time is coming, you should be thrilled."

"Cody, when I always thought about the future I thought about what I would be gaining, not about what I would be losing"

"Look Zack, I know that being a child has its advantages, but being an adult does too eventually you will stop missing your childhood. In fact don't think of it as losing childhood, think of it as gaining adulthood"

"Cody, its not my childhood I'm worried about losing"

Then what is it Zack, what has you so worked up"

"For crying out loud Cody, do I have to spell it out for you, were Twins, you should be able to figure this out"

"Figure what out, the fact that you are going to miss me"

"You know that I'm going to miss you"

"Of course I know you're going to miss me, twin telepathy remember, but I also know that that isn't the only thing you're worried about"

"You're right, it's not but it's the biggest thing, I never realized before how hard it was going to be to be apart, when I see you working on that essay it hits me that you are going to go to college miles away from me, and the idea of that really bugs me. Every word you wrote in that essay brings you closer to leaving me. Cody, if you go to Yale I'm going to miss you so much"

"Zack, I'm going to miss you too, but I don't know what else to do, Yale and Harvard are the two best schools"

"Go to Harvard, it's home in Boston I can get into a community college easier since it's in state and we won't have to be separated."

"Zack, I can't to go to Harvard remember, the Dean said he would make sure I never got in"

"But that was before you said you would go to Yale, as competitive as he is with Yale, he will love the idea of stealing you away from them, it'll be a victory for him"

That's probably true, but it would mean I would have to start completely over with the whole application process."

"So?"

"So that means I better get started, get out of here I've got a lot of work to do"

"You got it buddy, you got it"

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story, remember to write a review and let me know what you think. **

**I hope you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
